


An Angel and his Demon

by IAmKCS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel Friendship, College Student Castiel (Supernatural), College Student Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Minor Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Superhero Castiel (Supernatural), Superheroes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmKCS/pseuds/IAmKCS
Summary: Castiel Novak has a secret.In an world full of ordinary people, he was extraordinary. Born with a pair of wings attached to his back, he set out to fight crime as a superhero called The Angel when parts of Lawrence began to be attacked by two supervillains called The Demon and The Devil.To add to his problems of crime fighting, studying, and taking up jobs to pay for college, Castiel discovers that his new roommate, Dean Winchester, might just be more than what meets the eye....





	1. The Demon

Castiel Novak took in a deep breath as he stretched his wings out to fly.

These wings had been his constant companions ever since he could remember.  
To some they were a birth defect, to others a phenomenon, to his parents they were a miracle. To his guardians however, his wings were nothing but a curse. 

They were large, and jet black in colour, with a few tiny flecks of midnight blue mixed into the tips of the individual feathers. They were powerful, his wings, as they allowed a man of his stature to soar across the sky. The world, however, was full of prejudiced beings who would not accept him with them, so Castiel kept them hidden during the day and only let them stretch out during the late hours of the night.

He was what his guardians had described as being somewhat of a 'rule-breaking twat' and 'demonic'. Castiel, however, was nothing like a demon. In fact, many people knew his alter ego as the opposite.

This black haired, blue eyed boy had a secret, one that he let no soul into. He was the superhero slash vigilante, Angel, who saved his city from all sorts of problems, be it an armed bank robbery or a rabid, bloodthirsty zombie-esque dog chasing said robber (long story).

He had been doing his superhero-ing for quite some time now. He was approaching his one-year anniversary for crime-fighting in a few weeks time.

He had left his dorm room a few minutes ago to go to the terrace to investigate the cause of a police siren that he had heard. Looking around for the source of the siren, he let his mind wander to thoughts about his roommate, Dean Winchester, who had been absent from the dorm at the time, as he usually was. In fact, Cas hadn't even met Dean properly. The guy was like some kind of a top secret spy, entering the dorm in the wee hours of the night. He was usually so late that Cas, who stayed up a lot due to studying and crime fighting, was also asleep, and always left before Cas woke up. The guy avoided basically everyone in their college as well. All anyone knew about him was that he knew some person called 'Sammy’, possibly his brother or friend, and someone called 'Bobby’. Cas and Dean hadn't got to talking much, as they both got marked down as roommates only a few weeks ago, but he seemed to be a decent guy.

Dean, however, was also really good looking with his blondish-brown hair and, as Cas’ best friend, Charlie Bradbury, fangirl supreme would say, fanfiction green eyes. Cas had been crushing on Dean since the moment he had laid his eyes on him. This wasn't uncommon knowledge either, as the entirety of Cas’ class knew, and Charlie, who was just as much a lesbian as Cas was a homoromantic asexual, had told him to just ask Dean out already. He was eagerly awaiting a formal introduction to Dean so that he could heed Charlie's advice.

Smiling at the fond memory of his geeky friend, Castiel put his mask on. It was a simple piece of white spandex, with two holes in the front to enable him to see, and glossy dark blue eye lenses attached to them. Cas had installed a voice changer of some sort into his mask so that no one would be able to hear his actual voice, which kept his identity veiled from the world. The amplifier made his voice more high pitched than usual, due to which no one in the media had been able to place just what his gender was. The length of his suit was made up of white, skin-tight spandex, with two small slits at the back to give his wings enough room to move easily

He shifted his focus to the task at present: finding the cause of the police sirens. He stretched his wings and flew towards the source of the sound to see a few detectives of the Lawrence City PD surrounding a bank, forming a barricade around it.

‘A bank robbery,’ Castiel mused. ‘Today must be my lucky day.’ He tucked his wings in and dove down to the police line. 

He grinned at the familiar face of Sheriff Mills, who was one of very few people who considered Angel to be a friend of the law, unlike the famous news reporter, Naomi Engel. However odd it may have seemed, she was his very own beloved aunt, who always defiled Castiel's alter ego's name, not realising that it was the same person who she had brought up to be a “perfect little soldier”, who was always expected to follow her commands. It hardly bothered her that ever since Angel started helping the Kansas City Police Department they had become a lot more efficient. To her Angel was nothing more than a menace that needed to be persecuted, like he was some kind of a mercenary and she'd made her opinions very clearly known to the world.

It didn't bother Cas in the least, but it did not help his public image in the slightest.

Castiel, who knew that Karma's a bitch, hoped that one day, the lady herself would get prosecuted for her vile, baseless accusations against him.

It was what had made him leave his house and run away in the first place.

Cas scowled through the mask at the thought of his annoying aunt, but turned his attention back to Deputy Mills. 'What’s up, Sheriff?,’ he asked. ‘Anything I can do to help?’

"There's an armed robbery going on in the bank. We're not sure, but we think that it may be either the Demon or the Devil doing this," replied the Deputy. “We need someone to extract all hostages before we enter the bank to capture the thief.”

Castiel growled at the mention of the Devil. He was the villain of his story, the thorn in his side. The guy had thwarted Cas for about six months now, and he targeted all the banks owned by a rich businessman called Chuck Shurley.

Cas didn't exactly blame the guy (at least he thought they were a guy, judging by their deep voice) for stealing from those specific banks, as Chuck was a jerk and a pretty deadbeat dad (he had acquired this information from his high school friend, Gabriel Shurley, whose dad was, drumroll please, Chuck Shurley), but he just didn't get the point of choosing this guy over any other bank owner. Chuck wasn't the richest of bankers, as he had neared bankruptcy on more than one occasion due to his passion if writing a bunch of books he labeled 'Supernatural’.

Castiel just wished that 'Devil’ would go back to hell, so that he could live his life peacefully instead of chasing the guy all his life.

Not that he fancied encountering the Demon either, who seemed hell bent (pun intended) on asking Cas out and would not stop flirting at him. The undivided attention the Demon gave to his backside was incredibly uncomfortable for Castiel, as he usually wore a trench coat on top of his white shirt. He didn't bother telling the mercenary to shut up after his attempts had been thwarted the first fifty times. Cas had reminded him that they were supposed to be rivals. He didn't seem it necessary to tell the guy his sexuality as that wouldn't have stopped him either.

He sighed at the prospect of encountering either of the two, and scoured around the bank, looking for an entry point. On seeing one of the higher windows, he decided to fly up to it and enter from there.

He kicked the glass window, and on feeling the stabbing pain of one of the shards enter his foot, he swore. No matter how many times he did this, he didn't get used to the pain, and he probably never would. Biting down on his tongue, Cas reached down and pulled the glass out of his foot before he got infected and bound it with a piece of cloth that he always carried with him for emergencies like this. He decided to test the strength of his foot and saw that it didn't hold, so he decided to just fly to his destination, the ground floor, where the hostages were being kept.

He silently stalked down the stairs, and decided to turn invisible to assess the situation at hand. There were about ten people in the main room of the bank, all huddled up in the centre, while one of the cashiers took the money out of the vaults that were on the side. A man, who was pointing a gun at said cashier, had his back turned to Castiel, making it hard to see his face, but Cas would know those clothes anywhere.

A jet-black, skin tight spandex suit covered a man who was approximately 6 feet tall and had the shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito. He had a mop of black hair, probably a wig, covering his actual hair, and he wore a mask to cover the upper half of his face. The most interesting feature of this man's attire, however, was what Castiel when the man turned towards him. In his eyes, there sat a pair of glossy, pitch black lenses. People were afraid of him because those lenses made him seem almost inhuman, leading people to call him 'The Demon'.

The guy was, from what Castiel could tell, some kind of a mercenary, and a part time bank robber. He was like a shadow, always escaping the authorities when they tried to catch his trail. As far as Cas knew, The Demon didn't even have any superpowers, he was just really proficient at many kinds of martial arts, and the way he could handle guns, swords and knives suggested that he had probably got a formal training in handling weaponry. The police had even caught him on multiple occasions, but he had swiftly managed to escape prison every time before his identity was revealed. He was cunning, dangerous, and unpredictable; a force to be reckoned with. He, however, had never killed a normal civilian, so Angel was never very worried about Demon hurting anyone, except maybe Angel himself.

Castiel noiselessly stole up to the merc and snatched the gun out of his hand. It took the Demon only about a moment to realise who his new opponent was. He rolled his eyes and snatched the pistol right back from The Angel, who, due to losing his concentration, was visible again. 

The Angel decided that he just wasn't the best at sneak attacks and just used his wings to propel himself above Demon and punched him square in the jaw. Due to the momentum, the gun fell from The Demon’s grasp. The Angel quickly kicked the gun away from The Demon, who snarled at losing his weapon, and pulled a machete out of literally nowhere and attacked him. "Why can't this man just be like other bad guys and carry a single weapon instead of the dozens he has stashed all over suit?," sighed The Angel to himself while dodging a swing at his head courtesy of said machete. 

After avoiding The Demon's attacks a couple of times, The Angel's luck ran out and he got a deep gash across his stomach. Crying out in surprise on seeing the blood, he decided to end the fight for once and for all. Clutching his bleeding stomach, he spun a full 360 degrees and smacked The Demon straight in the face with his outstretched wings. His opponent was caught off guard by the unconventional and frankly speaking, ridiculous move and didn't even try to protect himself as he went flying across the room and hit his head on the wall. The Angel was sure that The Demon had passed out, so he got all the hostages to leave the building quickly, following which, he proceeded to leave the building himself to get the police to capture his enemy.

As he stumbled out of the bank with a hand clutching his bleeding side, the Sheriff, who as Cas had realised was very motherly during his last mission with her, gaped at the rather large cut in his side. She quickly got a paramedic to clean and bandage his wound, but not before asking him what the hell had happened. 

Cas simply pointed at the building and muttered a weak, "He's in there," before promptly collapsing onto the pavement. The sheer amount of blood leaving his stomach made his head spin and he realised through a dase that he had started coughing too. 

The paramedic, a guy named Kevin, rushed up to Castiel and helped him into a stretcher. He proceeded to clean and bandage Cas' wound and told him how to tend to it later. Cas nodded along to his explanation, not really hearing Kevin out as his eyes slowly shifted towards the building, only to see a black figure crash through a window on the first floor and run out of sight. The Demon had escaped once again. 

Castiel sighed, knowing that he had a long and painful day of college ahead of him.


	2. Dean Winchester

Cas stifled a yawn as he tried to sneakily check how much time was left before his last class of the day, History, got over. The unwelcome drawl of his teacher, Professor Uriel, was to Cas what a Siren's voice was to a sailor, taunting and jeering at him, egging his naive mind on to take on a perilous venture into an unknown land.

The now overstuffed classroom was very hot due to the air conditioning being broken. Castiel felt hotter than all those students sitting with him as he wore an old oversized trench coat that concealed his tightly folded wings from his classmates' eyes.

Cas wished, not for the first time, that Charlie were here with him in History, but her schedule was different from Castiel's. The only person he even recognized in this class was Dean, his incredibly good looking roommate, who, as per usual, had arrived to class fifteen minutes late rather unapologetically.

Professor Uriel had looked annoyed at having his precious lecture disrupted, so he made Dean sit next to Cas, his most hated student, with hopes that the two miscreants would cause enough trouble together to give him an excuse to throw them both out of his class. Dean smirked and sauntered to his seat, taking his own sweet time thereby annoying Professor Uriel even more. Neither of the two students said a word to each other since.

Cas yawned once again, as he noticed Dean looking at him with an odd expression. He tilted his head in question and turned his eyes back to the professor. He was feeling more tired by the second, due to the heat and the constant throbbing pain in his ribcage and foot due to the fight he had had as The Angel last night. Just as his eyes began drooping, he was woken up from his stupor by a sharp voice saying, "Mr. Novak!"

Castiel's head snapped up as he hurriedly stood, blinking the weariness out of his eyes. He looked at the teacher quizzically, trying to figure out what he had done. 

"How does one kill a vampire according to the lore, Mr. Novak?"

Castiel felt lost as he had no idea what the answer was. Suddenly, he felt a sharp tap on his hand. It was Dean. He felt Dean tap the word 'Behead' on the back of his hand in Morse code, so he said, "By beheading them?"

Professor Uriel looked truly disappointed that he couldn't punish Cas as he said,"That is correct, Mr. Novak. Please sit down."

Sitting down is exactly what Cas did, but not before giving Dean a grateful smile and tapping,"Thanks," onto Dean's hand. Dean smiled back and tapped, "No problem." 

The bell rang a few minutes later, and all the students scrambled to pack up their belongings and leave the hellish classroom as fast as possible. 

Cas and Dean hung around outside the class for a few minutes, looking at the other without saying a word causing a rather awkward silence. 

Trying to begin a conversation with the other, Dean started,"Hi?"

"Hello, Dean," replied Castiel. "Thank you for helping me back there."

"It was no problem, really," replied Dean. "I don't mean to pry, but are you okay? You look like crap."

Cas let out a dry laugh at that. He DID feel like crap. Sure, he could heal quicker than normal people, but that did not make the process any less excruciating. His entire body was aching and he felt like he had been run over a bus. Or two.

"I'm fine, Dean, thank you for asking. I had sprained my ankle a few days ago, but it has been healing well ever since."

"So, uh, have you heard that Crowley is having a party tonight? He basically invited our entire class to attend it, so I was wondering if you'd like to go for it with me?"

"Sure, but I should warn you, I'm not a party guy. I'll probably just stay in one corner for the entire thing."

"That's okay, I'll stay with you. I needed company for the party anyways, because if you haven't noticed already, I don't exactly have any friends here," Dean chuckled.

"It's a deal!"

And that was how Cas found himself getting ready for a party in the late evening. 

He had really not been expecting this from himself, going for a party that the would probably hate just to get to know his annoyingly good looking roommate, but here he was, putting a suit on above his dress shirt, below which his wings were tightly tucked. 

It wasn't his fault though, for going out of his way to get to know Dean, as there was just something about the guy, something that Cas couldn't quite put his finger on. Dean really reminded Cas of someone, and he had to figure out who, or the question would persist in his brain like an itch that he couldn't scratch for the rest of his life. 

Shrugging the thought off, he exited the tiny joint bathroom that was in his dorm, and turned to face Dean, who was wearing a black t-shirt under a layer of plaid, which was topped by a leather jacket. 

"Do you always dress like a holy tax accountant?"

Thrown off by the question, Cas shrugged. 

"I am not a holy tax accountant. I thought you knew that, Dean."

"I don't think I'm ever gonna understand you. Let's go, or we'll be late."

Castiel grabbed his trench coat before following Dean out of the dorm. 

After a short trip in Dean's sleek black '67 Chevrolet Impala, they reached Crowley's house. 

As soon as Cas walked in the door, he could feel the party music pounding into his ears, and he just knew that being in the party for even a few more minutes would render him temporarily hard of hearing. Whichever direction he turned towards, he could only see sweaty, tired 20-something year olds whose bodies were rather closely pressed to each other, swaying and dancing. A whole lot of them were already wasted, and they were losing their balance while dancing every minute or so. Cas cursed himself silently for his romantic choices, because without Dean, Cas wouldn't even be here, in a place so out of his comfort zone. 

Dean's fingers snapping in front of his face brought Cas back from his internal monologue, and he had just begun to follow Dean to the dance floor when he was tackled into a hug by a mass of red hair.

"Hey, bitches," said Charlie, as she smiled at Dean and Cas as she held the latter at arm's length. "Look who decided to show up! I would've stuck around to chat, but I see that you've found yourself a little date, Cassie, so I'll go. Got a bunch of hot beauties waiting for me." Winking at Cas, she went over to where Jo Harvelle was. After a moment of introduction, the two girls started dancing together. 

"That your secret girlfriend, Cas?" asked Dean jokingly. 

"No, Dean! That was Charlie, my best friend, who just so happens to be a lesbian and like a sister to me."

"Ah. She seems to be hitting it off really well with Harvelle, huh?"

Cas looked in Charlie's direction and spotted his best friend laughing at something Jo said. She then closed the gap between Jo and her lips, and the two continued dancing together with grins on their faces. 

"I believe she is. Good for her, she was heartbroken after Dorothy Baum left town and they stopped keeping in touch. I was hoping that she'd find someone to get together with at this party."

"Make sure you tell her not to hurt Jo, or I'll have to hunt her down and kick her ass. Jo's my cousin, and I will not let her get hurt."

"Wait, Jo Harvelle is your cousin?"

"Yeah, and a pretty awesome one at that. If she hadn't stuck up for me when I told my dad that I was bi, I'd probably not be standing here right now."

"Seems like I'm learning all sorts of things about you today, Dean Winchester," said Cas. The thought about him having at least a chance with Dean washed over his mind, and he couldn't keep the grin off his face. 

"Enough with the chick-flick moments, do you wanna go and dance, Cas?" asked Dean, his eyes darting around nervously. 

"I'd love to, but please don't hate me if I step on your toes," grinned Cas.

"No promises, Novak," replied Dean, grinning back.

Dean then lead Cas to the dance floor, and they began dancing to the loud party music. Cas felt a little odd dancing at first, but he slowly got into the party spirit and started dancing as energetically as everyone else who was present. He only managed to elbow Dean on the cheek once, and after a hiss of pain and many, "I'm fine, Cas, the pain will wear off soon enough"s Cas deemed Dean fit enough to live after the accident. 

The dancing lasted for quite a while, and by the time the party was over, Cas was exhausted and drunk from having too much spiked punch, because the world was spinning a lot around him. He was also certain that at one point of time, it had tilted completely sideways too, with Dean coming into his range of vision and making the world stand upright again.

When Dean suggested that they should leave, Cas heartily agreed. He scanned the crowd for Charlie, wanting to say goodbye to her, but unable to spot her, he let Dean lead him out of the noisy house and onto the relatively quiet street.

He turned towards Dean to say something, but his words were forgotten as he laughed at the sight before him. Dean had gone cross eyed trying to look at his nose, where a tiny raindrop sat among the vast number of Dean's freckles.

"You got a little something on your nose, Dee," said Castiel, as he swiped the raindrop away with a hearty laugh. He caught Dean looking at his eyes, and he tilted his head and stared right back with curiosity. 

How did Dean have such beautiful eyes? They were the colour of the trees in a forest when the sunlight hit them in the morning, and the colour of a beautiful emerald that glinted from its position on the hilt of a sword. They were the colour of the northern lights that shone in the night sky and the colour of the vines that grew on a dilapidated fortress. Castiel felt as if he was looking at the hue for the very first time, and could simultaneously lose himself altogether and discover worlds unknown by simply looking into those two gorgeous eyes. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flurry of rainfall that descended upon them. In an attempt to shield Dean from the rain, Castiel pulled off his trench coat and placed it on top of Dean's head. He reluctantly followed Dean towards the car park after he refused to let Cas get wet in the rain and 'follow the bees'.

"But they're beautiful creatures, Dee," argued Cas as he made his way to the car, pouting angrily.

As soon as Dean found the keys to his Impala, they hauled ass into the car, which was warm and dry, unlike the two men seated on the inside of it.

After a few seconds of silence, they both gave each other a look and began giggling uncontrollably. That descended into laughter as soon as Cas looked at the sight in front of him.

"You look like a drowned cat," choked Castiel through his tears of laughter. Dean pouted at him, but couldn't keep up the facade for much longer, as he, too, burst into laughter. 

Dean then proceeded to strap the seatbelt onto Cas to make sure he didn't lose his balance if he fell asleep, and strapped his own seat belt on before taking off for their dormitory. 

On the way back, all Cas could think of was Dean's freckles, and the mesmerizing way they patterned his face. He began counting them, but lost count at 871 when his exhaustion finally caught up to him and he fell asleep with his head against the window of the Impala, smiling as peaceful thoughts of Dean made their way into his dreams.


End file.
